Saturday Surprise
by Herringbone13
Summary: Takes place sometime between the first season. Just a little funny instance between Dani and Nico at his Saturday restaurant.


**SATURDAY SURPRISE** – rated **K** [_danico_]

A table for two was occupied only by one. She was wearing an evening dress. A dark blue one with a simple cut. She had a bowl of spaghetti in front of her and was intently watching the strands of noodles fall back into her plate through the gaps of her fork.

After he felt that he'd creepily and secretively watched her long enough, he walked toward her.

"No psychology in that, Dr. Santino, just plain simple physics; the slimy nature of the noodles reduces the friction and so it falls." Nico stated.  
She was startled, "Nico...!" "Is this your Saturday restaurant?" she asked once she regained her posture. "Or are you just stalking me?" she added smiling.

"No and...No." Nico replied smugly as he made himself comfortable in the opposite chair.

"What makes you think that that chair is not reserved for my 'hot date'?" she challenged.

"Well, if it was then, I bet he changed his mind because you're well into your third glass of wine." He answered.

She forcefully clamped her mouth shut so that she wouldn't be gaping at him. "Okay... Nico, that is a little creepy, even for you! Exactly for how long have you been watching me?"

"Dr. Santino, I wouldn't say 'watching', just...'observing'. I observe my surroundings; force of habit...and you just happened to be in my line of vision."

"Line of vision?" she laughed and gave in. "Well, just so you know, there is no 'hot date'.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Oh, they're at their dad's for the weekend, so it's just me and...Well, my imaginary hot date." she smiled.

"Well, I hope he doesn't mind, but I'm going to keep you company for the evening." He said in his matter-of-factly tone.

"You don't have to do that Nico, don't you have other 'situations' to handle?" she asked hoping he'd say no.

He ignored her statement and signalled for the waiter. "I'll have the same as what she's having."

She took her first mouthful of the now cold noodles and leaned back to study him. He looked the same whether it was 3 in the morning or 7 in the evening. His hair would be styled back; his dark suit would be ironed crisp. The buttons of his shirt were however two down than usual and he looked a little more laid back. His phone buzzed and as he reached to get his phone from inside his top coat pocket, the fabric of his shirt was pulled down and Danni spotted a line in blank ink.

Before she could inquire about it, Nico said, "I've got to take this, just one moment..." and got up from the table.

No way, she thought! Nico Careles had a tattoo! There was no way! "One of the many other things I have to ask this mysterious man about!" she thought out loud.

"What 'mysterious man'?" Nico asked as he sank back into his chair.

"Oh! Nothing. Umm...I was just having a chat with my hot date while you were gone." She smiled. "So what was that about?" she asked pointing to the phone.

"Just a little...well, situation..." he paused, grinned and continued, "It's all taken care of." He thanked the waiter for the food and resumed conversation. They talked easily about everything and nothing. But at the back of her mind, the 'tattoo thing' was eating her!

She was assembling the thoughts in her head and was focusing on exactly how she was going to ask him about it, that she didn't realise Nico watching her amusedly.

"I'm afraid you'll burst if you keep your mouth shut any longer Dr. Santino. You have something to ask me, ask. It's you lucky day, I'm actually going to answer one question for you." he grinned.

He muddled up her train of thought, so she decided to get right to it. "You have a tattoo?!"

He was surprised. "Ha! Yes...you sure have a good eye."She turned a bright shade of red.

"Believe it or not, which most likely you won't, when I was younger, a couple of my friends and I had a band." He saw her eyes go wide and smiled. "There was an unwritten rule, that if you were in a band, you needed ink designs on your body. No matter how weird or painful they might have been. It was as essential as your guitar and cable! ... So I hope that answers your question."

"Wow! Nico, you have a tattoo, and now you tell me that you were in a band! I'm... I would never have guessed! ... What, was it like those bands where they had long, crazy hair and wore tight flashy leather pants?!" She giggled. "Tell me, I won't tell a soul!"

"That Dr. Santino, is a question for another day." he grinned.

X ... x ... X


End file.
